It Could All Be Over
by Jeydon
Summary: One Shot: Stiles is standing in front of the bathroom sink with a glass of water and a bottle of pills when Derek shows up and stops him from taking the pills.


**A/N This was a random idea I came up with for a Sterek one shot so I decided to write it, I hope you like it even though it's sad :')**

Stiles was standing in front of the bathroom sink with a glass of water and a container of pills in his hands, he stared down at them trying to decide what to do with them. He could flush them down the toliet and then continue on with his day- make sure nothing happened to Scott, make sure he didn't get in his dad's way, make sure no one noticed that he was having a hard time - or he could take them all and never do any of those things again. He wouldn't have to worry about everyone else, or if he would get his dad fired from his job again, or if Lydia liked him or not, or if anyone even cared about him. None of that would even matter anymore, he would simply be gone. His friends would probably wonder how they didn't notice, but Stiles did everything he could to make sure they thought he was okay. He always had a smile on his face, always made sure he cracked jokes, always made sure he acted like his normal self. But he did talk to a therapist, he thought maybe talking to someone about everything would make him feel better - it didn't, the person was just a stranger listening to him in order to get money from him.

He sat the glass of water back down on the sink and began to open the bottle of pills, he dumped all of them into his hand and stared down at them - it could all be over. "I'm sorry." He said, and he thought those would be the last words he ever spoke as he lifted his hand up towards his mouth. The door to the bathroom slammed open, he had locked it but the person who opened it wasn't just a normal person it was a werewolf who could open a locked door as easily as picking up a feather. Stiles stared at the man standing in the doorway to his bathroom in shock, "Derek?" He said ending it with a questioning look, why the hell was he here. He quickly put the pills back down on the counter and put his back against the sink hoping that Derek didn't see them.

"What were you doing?" Derek asked tilting his head to the side a confused look on his face, "You weren't going to." Derek said coming to the realization of what the boy would be doing with that many pills in his hands. He quickly stomped over to where Stiles was standing and grabbed the boy by the shoulders as he pushed him out of the way, he gathered all of the pills in his hands and walked over to the toilet throwing them all in there not even bothering to flush the toilet - the pills weren't his main concern at the time.

He turned back towards Stiles a look of concern on his face as he walked over in front of him shaking the boy by the shoulders - he was sort of hoping it would knock some sense into him, "What the hell, Stiles?" He yelled as he pushed the boy against the wall, he noticed the surprised look on Stiles's face as he got closer to him, "Did you think no one cared about you?" He shouted, trying to understand, "A lot of people care about you and.." Derek cut off suddenly realizing what he was about to admit but he continued anyways, "If you haven't noticed by the number of times I saved your life, I care about you!" He growled slightly when the boy tried to push away from him, "You were really going to take those pills weren't you?" He asked his voice beginning to go back to normal, he let go of Stiles and took a step back, he noticed the guilty look on Stiles face and began to wonder if he was even going to say a word.

Stiles stared at the man in front of him trying to find the words to say, "Y-You..Care?" He asked his voice shaky, he stared at Derek not understanding how someone like him could care about anyone let alone him.

"Yes, I care if you live or die and you aren't allowed to die, I won't allow that." Derek stared the boy in the eyes as he got his point across, "Promise me, you won't ever try that again." He spoke his words slowly, he ran a hand through his hair trying to calm him self down - he panicked when he saw the pills in Stiles's hands and even though he was used to being a wolf he still had to keep his anger under control.

Stiles nodded his head then quickly mumbled out, "I promise."


End file.
